Despite the increasingly widespread use of non-traditional packaging materials, paperboard containers and cartons are oftentimes the most cost effective and easiest to fill and transport. A desire for an efficient durable carton has caused the cost to increase in order to meet the requisite strength and durability necessary to support the weight of the contents. Many times, these costs are attributable to the materials necessary to manufacture the desired carton and the labor necessary to fill, seal and transport the carton. Also, these traditional paperboard cartons generally do not provide for adequate inspection of the contents and are damaged when opened for inspection, and since these cartons usually are not resealable for storing and transporting the original contents, a different or new carton is required to store or transport the contents. The purpose of this invention is to provide an efficient, effective and durable carton solving many of the following problems.
An object of the present carton is to provide a carton having the necessary strength to provide bottom and lateral support for the contents at a reduced cost. Many of the cartons used today completely enclose the articles within the carton on all sides requiring a large amount of material. Additionally, a large amount of material required for these cartons is used in the bottom to provide the required bottom support and in the walls to provide the requisite lateral support for the contents. Even though these cartons usually provide a safe and secure container for transporting articles, the problem is that the desired structural support is commonly achieved through the amount of material used in the design. For example, the heavier the contents the more material included in the design which usually increases the cost to the consumer. The more material used in heavier cartons increases the material and shipping costs. The present invention provides an efficient and effective carton which reduces the material necessary to support the contents and thereby reduces the overall weight of the carton.
Another object of this invention is to provide a carton which is easily loaded. The problem with many cartons is the cost of labor. The cartons must be filled and sealed which generally requires that the articles either be carefully positioned manually in the carton or inserted by a special and expensive automated packaging machine, and next, the carton must be carefully and securely sealed. The careful positioning of the articles and the careful sealing process commonly becomes very labor intensive. Thus, in packaging operations, it is important to reduce the labor cost which in turn reduces the cost to the consumer. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to reduce the time necessary for filling and sealing the carton through a carton design which reduces the labor associated with loading and closing the carton.
A further object of the present container is to provide a carton in which the contents can be inspected. With the traditional cartons usually enclosing the contents completely on all sides to provide the requisite support, inspection of the contents is difficult without opening the carton. Once the carton is opened, it is generally rendered unsuitable for further use. Consumers commonly want to inspect the contents of cartons or containers for defects or content identification, and the carton usually is torn open or damaged to conduct this inspection. For all practical purposes, the carton is rendered unsuitable to be used again for storage or transportation. This practice of opening and damaging the carton to inspect the contents is undesirable, and when the carton is sealed for a one time opening, it is especially undesirable because it probably requires destruction of the carton. Thus, it is desired to provide a carton where the contents are inspected without damaging the carton or the contents.
A further object of this invention is to provide a carton which permits the contents to be subject to non-damaging inspection without sacrificing the requisite durability and strength. The problem with traditional cartons is either that the strength and durability of the carton is reduced in order to provide windows or that a less durable and content protecting transparent packaging is used. For example, articles may be wrapped tightly in transparent sheets of plastic packaging. This packaging provides a package with the desired inspection capability of the contents; however, this plastic packaging generally does not provide any protection for the contents during shipping. Also, once the seal or the transparent plastic is opened to get at the contents, the packaging usually is not reusable to store or transport the articles. Additionally, these plastic packaging alternatives leave non-biodegradable waste which is contrary to environmental concerns. Thus, it is desired to provide a packaging carton enabling inspection which continues to protect the contents against damage and is reusable for storage and transportation and which is safe for the environment.
Another object is to provide a carton which can display information disclosing the contents. Identification of the contents is important to any one inspecting the carton and its contents. Many times, cartons contain a variety of articles having different features, and it is preferred to provide information describing the contents on the carton by copy printed on the carton sidewall or on a label. The content's description is an important supplement to providing a container in which the contents are capable of being inspected. This feature further reduces the necessity of having to open the container to determine the contents.
It is an overall object of the present invention to provide a new, efficient, effective and durable container which can be easily and quickly loaded with articles. A further object is to permit all the articles to be easily and quickly inspected. Another object is to provide a container having a surface on which a description of the contents may be displayed. A final objective is to provide a container having the above discussed feature and advantages which may manufactured at a minimum cost.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following description and the appended claims.